Changelog 1.127
Important: Please note that this information is second hand information issued by InnoGames - the game developer. Any questions or complaints are best handled by contacting them. Hello Queens and Kings, The update to 1.127 will take place on Monday 28th May, 2018. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for any inconvenience caused during the update. Changes * Based on your feedback to the change we introduced with the last update we adjusted the zooming level again. It doesn't reset to the medium level anymore after switching to different part of the game. It now resets once upon loading the game after the login. Improvements * We now also added progress bars for Great Buildings in the Great Building overview in the Town Hall. This guarantees a better overview of the building status. * Deploying defense units in GvG is now refreshing the list of visible units in the Army Management pool. This allows a better placing of units without the need to reopen the sector. Bug fixes * Scrolling in the army management was only possible while hovering directly over a unit picture. Now it's also possible while hovering over the background. * Loading the game in a really small browser window led to the disappearance of the chat window. Now the scaling works correctly and the chat window isn't disappearing anymore. * While switching into full screen mode on the campaign map the map was only resized after the first click. It now resizes instantly without clicking. * Instead of moving to the ship in order to explore the next continent on the campaign map, the scout was shown at an already conquered province. The problem is fixed and the scout is now displayed at the correct location. * We fixed a problem, which occurred while trying to change the current email address in the settings. It was shown as 'adding new email' and not changing the current one. * Using a Self-Aid-Kit was only possible on a still running production of the Hall of Fame. Now it's possible again to use it on an already finished production. * Sometimes, a tiny gap was visible in the collection blimp of buildings. This was now fixed. * While being at least in Modern Era and viewing a goods producing Great Building of a player below Modern Era, the goods in the Great Building Overview for the next level showed the produced goods depending on the age of the actual player and not of the building owner. It was now adjusted that the amount of goods for the current and the next level depends on the age of the building owner. Mobile This is the mobile section of the changelog. These are things that you won't see on the desktop version of the game or only concern the mobile interface or functionality. Keep in mind that the time the mobile update becomes available depends on the stores and can be some days after the release of the browser version. So don't be surprised if you don't see the update on your devices just yet! * We fixed a couple of crashing issues in the negotiation window of the Guild Expeditions. * We fixed some issues, which led to negotiations in the Guild Expeditions being stuck, so they couldn't be completed. * We fixed one issue, where in a few windows on Android the text was not wrapped correctly which lead to cases with overlapping texts. Original post here. Category:Changelog